This, Draco, is a Hot Dog
by wekfnwekonf
Summary: Hermione has decided to take Draco bowling, no matter how annoyed he is about that. Unfortunately, he doesn't react to lemonade very well...


**Just a one shot I thought of as I am going bowling with my friends on Saturday, not to be taken seriously as a fanfic as it is **_definitely _**not my best work :)**

**Very OOC and very short, so sorry about that! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this amazing world, JK Rowling does.**

"I don't understand!" He whined.

"Shush and watch me."

Hermione Granger stood up, slipping slightly in the worn shoes, and picked up the heavy bowling ball. "Okay, then you swing your arm back," she demonstrated, "and then let go." The ball sailed down the alley, resulting in a loud crash as it hit the pins, successfully knocking down eight of them.

She turned back and saw Draco watching with his hands covering his ears.

"Why does it have to be so loud?"

She laughed, "Says the one shouting."

He lowered his hands sheepishly. "So is it my go now?"

"Not yet, I need to get those two as well." She threw another ball but it missed both and disappeared in the middle. "Now it's your turn."

He got up off the fake leather seat and made to pick up the dark green ball with one hand.

"I wouldn't g-"

Draco winced as the ball was heavier than expected. "How am I supposed to carry that?"

"Try a lighter one?" Hermione suggested with a smile. She handed him a red ball with a smirk. "This one might be okay."

"You expect me to use a red one?" He said in disgust. "_**Red**_?"

"What?" She asked innocently. "You not _**brave **_enough?"

"Obviously not, hence why the Hat put me in Slytherin."

The people in the alley next to them looked from them to each other and laughed amongst themselves.

"Fine." Hermione sang. "You just use the nasty heavy ball then."

"I shall."

Using both hands, he picked up the ball and trudged to the black line. He launched the ball and, as Hermione expected, it landed with a thud and began its slow journey to the pins.

Hermione looked at her watch sarcastically. "You know, I would like to get home before Christmas."

"Ha ha."

They continued to watch the ball. Eventually it reach the end, it knocked the front pin causing it to fall. It knocked them all down.

"How did-" Hermione began in disbelief, she stopped and stared at him. Draco was doing some strange victory jig.

"That's good isn't it?"

"Yes Draco, that's good."

He started dancing again, chanting 'I beat Hermione' over and over again.

"Yes, yes you beat me that time, but it's the overall score that matters!"

His overall score beat hers.

"So does that mean I'm better at something than you?" He asked slyly as they took off their shoes and handed them back.

"You don't need to sound so happy about that," Hermione replied, taking her shoes, "You should be supporting me even when I fail."

"Aww, I'm sorry." He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek, he pulled back and pouted, "Forgiven?"

"I suppose so." She smiled fondly. "Let's get something to eat."

She lead him to the hard plastic chairs and tables and told him to sit down, saying that she would order. She joined the short queue.

"This, Draco, is a hot dog."

He looked dubiously at the so called food in the cardboard box. "I'm supposed to _**eat **_that?"

"No, you're supposed to put it in your ear." She pushed it towards him. "Of course you're supposed to eat it!"

He slowly picked it up, watching the greasy onions fall to the table, and brought it closer to his mouth. Taking small bites, he seemed to realise that he actually liked the hot dog, making him shove it faster into his mouth.

Hermione laughed loudly, reaching over and wiping off some of the mustard which had escaped onto his lip. "Glad you liked it." She began to eat her hot dog too, in a more dignified manner.

Draco slurped his drink noisily, giggling like a child as the bubbles got up his nose. She handed him a napkin and he just threw it aside.

"Are you done yet? Are you done yet? Are you done yet?"

"No Draco, I'm not quite done yet." She finished off her hot dog and wiped her mouth.

"What about now?"

"Not yet."

He sat watching her drink her lemonade, jumping in his seat and clicking his fingers.

"Hurry up." He whined in a voice which was way too high for anyone of his age and gender. His eyes were very wide and his cheeks were flushed.

"Okay, I'm done."

He immediately jumped up and grabbed her hand, dancing around as they walked.

Laughing, Hermione said, "I think that drink increased your sugar levels a bit _**too **_much."

His looked confused but brushed it off with a shake of his head.

"Let's get you home." Hermione said with a giggle. Her face fell, "Your father's going to go mad..."

**#**

**Very short, not very good but I had fun writing it :)**

**Did anybody get a 'Pottermore' account? I did, Day 2 :) my account's **_SilverSpell _**:)**

**Also (bit of bragging here), on Twitter, Katie Leung, the actress who plays Cho Chang, replied to one of my tweets! It seriously made my day :) she seemed so lovely! (In those four words that she said to me :P)**


End file.
